Prophecy of Choice
by NicoPercy
Summary: A new demigod finds his way to Camp Half-Blood whilst running from monsters. He isn't so sure about things first, but quickly gets used to everything. Complications and a prophecy appears; how will he handle being the leader of the quest? What reactions will Camp have when the new demigod arrives? Rated T because I'm still not exactly sure where this is going. First ever fan-fic!
1. Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

The sun had set only half an hour before, and we were just finishing packing up all the tents and supplies. Artemis had left us at around six o'clock while most of the Hunters were more or less asleep. The only way I noticed her leaving was because I saw a flicker of movement from the corner of my eye. I always liked looking up at the sky and outside was the only place to do it. Normally she would leave a note by my side in one of the tents to tell me where she was going or where to go with 'the girls'. She came over and told me the news and then left.  
Off into the forest she went. And soon we would go in the opposite direction. We would go to Camp.  
I decided to get everyone out of bed around ten minutes later and we ate. After eating is when we started packing up and now it was time to announce 'the news'.  
"Lady Artemis has left for a mission given by Zeus himself. She will be gone for about two weeks, and she has informed me to lead you all to Camp Half-Blood where we will stay and help out however needed."  
"Two weeks!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Surrounded by boys and little else; I hope this is worth it Thalia."  
Not this again. Phoebe could get quite annoying and she never liked going to Camp, especially because of those Stoll brothers. However, she was the best healer and tracker in the group so at least she was worth something.  
"It is what Our Lady ordered and we have to play by the rules," I replied, "now let's get to Camp before the sun rises; we're still quite far away."

We hadn't gotten far from the Farm Road when someone came running out from the surrounding trees. They didn't look like a camper but I could definitely make out they were a demigod all the same. _He_ was a demigod. He had dark brown hair that swept down along his face as he ran. I signaled to my fellow Hunters to go around and stop him from the front.  
We soon had him cornered and he was gasping for breath.  
"Hey, what's your name kid?" I questioned.  
He was still having trouble breathing and he took a while to respond, "Darius. My name's Darius. There's these..._things_ chasing me. Can you please help?"  
He sounded desperate, so I considered it.  
After a moment I turned towards the girls, "Phoebe. You take half of our Hunters into the trees, track and hunt down the monsters. Everyone else come with me."  
"Oh thank you so much. More importantly, thank god you found me." Said Darius.  
"Gods," I corrected, "Thank the gods."


	2. Chapter 2

Darius' POV

As we trudged up the hill the girl with the silver circlet in her hair started talking. Based on her decisions beforehand, it seemed as though she was the group's leader.  
"So Darius, how did the monsters find you in the first place?"  
I wasn't completely sure what _had _happened so I decided to play it dumb, "I dunno."  
"Well I know they can smell you but there had to have been something else." She continued.  
I also didn't understand if she was trying to criticize me or not, so I stayed silent.  
As if remembering something important, she came to a halt. "The name's Thalia by the way. Now don't get freaked out when we get to where we're going. If you see something strange just accept it and keep walking. Try not to stare."  
"Umm...okay." I mumbled.  
Almost as soon as I finished talking I got to the top of the hill.  
I stopped. Even through the darkness that was pre-dawn I could see it was amazing. Everywhere I looked was just so incredible. Through an arch was what looked like a camp, the most hectic camp I had ever seen.  
"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Darius. Now come on, let's get you to Chiron."  
Thalia walked past me, through the arch, with the other girls following her.  
Chiron. That name rang a bell and I thought about how I knew it. Meanwhile, the girls continued to walk past me looking very uncomfortable. When they were all ahead of me I made my way to the arch and walked through. As soon as I was under it I felt a cold sensation going through my body. Not too chilly, more of a calming cold. I shook it off and ran to catch up with Thalia's group.

We ended up stopping at a giant house with a middle-aged man in a wheelchair on the porch. Next to him at a table was another man wearing a leopard-print button-down.  
"Ahh, Hunters! Artemis told me you were coming. I have already told Camp about Capture the Flag tonight. Maybe we'll win this time!" the wheelchair guy said.  
Artemis? Okay, I definitely heard that right.  
"Yeah," Thalia replied, "and I think we will be staying for quite a while. But first, we need to have someone give another tour. Who do you want to punish Chiron?"  
"Another tour? Do we have a new Hunter?" he asked.  
I figured it was time for me to come to the front, "Erm...no. I think that'd be for me. The tour I mean."  
Chiron saw me for the first time. He looked surprised and quite curious, but he quickly put himself back together.  
"A new Camper. Fantastic! How long has he been with you?"  
Thalia once again spoke up, "A fair bit down Farm Road, so all in all not long. He was running from monsters."  
"And they are..?"  
"Dead. We hunted them down." Said a voice from the back of the group, "They had been tracking him for quite some time though." Phoebe, I recognised.  
The rest of the Hunters were now with us and I was starting to feel a bit awkward.  
Chiron began to speak again, "Well then. Hunters, you can go to your cabin and do whatever you see fit. Rest if you wish. Thalia, would you be able to fetch Travis and bring him here for me please?"  
"I take that as more of a command than a yes or no question, but okay." She retaliated.  
Feeling lost I spoke up, "And what about me?"  
I looked back up at him and he smiled, "Come up here and let me tell you some things about the Camp before your tour starts."

Thalia's POV

I headed towards the Hermes cabin, trying to find Travis. A few campers said "Hi" as they walked past, but not many. The perks of being a child of Zeus. Even the nymphs stayed out of my way. But I preferred it this way; well most of the time. It was quiet enough to hear myself think, and at Camp I didn't have to think about the other Hunters.  
It's just you, me and the loading screen. I'd heard a girl say that a few weeks ago when we were close to some towns. I'm not sure exactly how it made sense, but it made enough sense for me to like the phrase. As I got to the front of cabin eleven, I could hear what sounded like a war going on inside. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked louder. Still no answer. I tried to open it myself but they had somehow locked it.  
I took a deep breath in. And then exhaled slowly. I focused on the clouds above and within seconds they were a dark grey. I summoned a bolt of lightning and directed it towards the door. BOOM!  
All of a sudden there was silence. I walked through the hole that I had just made, small parts of the top of the door occasionally dropping beside me.  
"Travis!" I shouted, "Chiron wants you. He's at the Big House."  
I turned to leave and heard Connor, who was now standing at the remains of the door say, "Damn, that girl is so hardcore."  
I smiled to myself and left for the Artemis cabin. I might not like getting hit on, but I always love getting complimented on my style.


	3. AN - Progress Update

**A/N: I'M SO SO SORRY PEOPLE. I KNOW IT HASN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR AGES, AND THE CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SHORT.  
I'M TRYING TO GET THEM LONGER BUT FOR QUITE A WHILE THE CREATIVE JUICES JUST WEREN'T FLOWING.  
I HAVE ALMOST GOT ENOUGH FOR ANOTHER (SMALL) CHAPTER, PLEASE BE PATIENT. SORRY AGAIN.**


	4. Chapter 3

Darius' POV

"Wait. So it's _all real_? Everything? I knew it!" I exclaimed.  
"Well that went better than expected." Mr D said.  
I couldn't believe it. I have spent my whole life hoping and now I'm living it.  
"I remember where I know your name from now! Chiron. The centaur trainer of heroes. But…you're in a wheelchair. Where are your…your…legs, and stuff?"  
"It's called magic doofus." Replied a tall skinny kid that almost looked like an elf.  
"Sneaky as always, Travis." Chiron said, "But yes Darius. The wheelchair is magic."  
Travis walked up the steps of the Big House from his spot behind me.  
"Hey Chiron, Thalia said you wanted me? Well, yelled through a hole where the door should've been anyway." He looked to me as he talked about what Thalia did and winked at the end.  
I didn't know how she would have made the hole, and I didn't want to find out.  
"Yes, well. We will get that fixed shortly, but in the meantime I need you to give young Darius here a tour of Camp. He got here not long ago with the Hunters."  
Travis couldn't contain his amazement, "The Hunters! How in Hades name did _he _get to travel with the _Hunters_!"  
"Everyone keeps being shocked and surprised about that. What's the big deal?" I questioned.  
Chiron and Travis shared a 'look' and apparently decided that my tour should just hurry up and get going, because Chiron headed towards the inside of the Big House and Travis started to walk off without me.  
"Better start walking kid, or you'll never survive." Said Mr D.  
I had already realised that he didn't like being here that much and that this was probably one of his better moods. I raced down the steps and hurried towards Travis who had already distanced himself from Chiron by quite a lot. I tried to make some conversation. "For a god of wine and partying Mr D doesn't seem that cheerful."  
"That's 'cause he has to put up with all of us Campers. And now you too."  
Why wouldn't anyone in this place tell me something useful and proper for once?  
"Okay, so…"  
Travis turned his head to me but didn't stop walking, "So what?"  
"The tour? Where do we start?" I asked.  
A mischievous grin was on his face as he replied, "The Forest. We'll start with the Forest."

He led me past the cabins without saying anything else and took me into the forest. We walked past what Travis told me was Zephyros Creek and went even deeper into the surrounding trees.  
"Try not to hurt the trees and bushes; they'll probably complain for a week."  
I understood what he meant by that; nymphs.  
He still sounded rather annoyed from whatever silent argument he had with Chiron.  
After that, we walked in silence.

By the time I thought it was around seven-thirty, I stopped. I had just looked up to find that Travis wasn't with me anymore. He had disappeared and now I was lost.  
"Travis!" I yelled, "Travis! Where are you?"  
Suddenly I heard a branch snap from behind me. Hoping that it was just a joke, I turned around and honestly wasn't surprised when I was practically face to face with a monster. If I was right it was a _Draco Aionius _which basically means eternal dragon. I knew that (or at least thought I did) because I had always read mythology since I knew it existed. I'm also pretty good with languages. The only thing going through my mind? _OH SHIT!  
_It was now growling and I could only imagine it thinking in a horrible, rasping dragon voice, '_What a nice little snack. Not much sport involved to catch, then after I'm done I can go find some cows or some sheep.'_  
I practically screamed what came next, "TRAVIS! ANYONE! HELP. NOW. PLEASE!"  
That did it. He (she?) came rushing towards me and I darted around looking for somewhere to hide. Luckily, because I was much smaller and running in circles, the dragon was really just spinning around and stumbling on its feet trying to get me. If I ran out of the small space we were in it would definitely be fast enough to catch me.  
But instead, someone caught me first. Well ripped me out of the way anyway.  
"Stay behind me and grab onto me when I tell you." He said.  
No name. No 'Oh look, a dragon! Let me handle this'. Not even a yell or scream of fear. Just that.  
However, I did as he said and moved behind him. Then I noticed his sword. It was pure black and seemed to give off an aura of darkness rather than reflect any light.  
Honestly, I thought it was pretty cool and the awesomest thing I had seen in…forever – no matter how weird it made me feel.  
The boy was now somehow managing to fight off the monster and I took the chance to see what he looked like.  
Pale skin. Black hair. Dark eyes. Clothes were: all black, except for his slightly faded jacket. Nice look. Happy and cheerful. Backflips into the sunset sort of guy.  
He turned to me quickly and then back to face the dragon, "Get over here! We gonna be goin' real soon."  
"Get closer to that _thing_! Are you mad! And where would we possibly go? We're trapped." I exclaimed.  
"Just get here _NOW_, and grab hold of my jacket!" he shouted.  
Strange request.  
"And don't even get me started on your grammar." I mumbled.  
I bolted towards him and once again did as he told me.  
As soon as I got a grip, I felt like I was being pulled away from everything. It all started getting dark and soon there was no dragon at all. Or forest.  
BAM! Light.  
I felt like I was going to be sick. I let go and fell to the ground. I was now out the front of the Big House once again, with the boy walking up the steps like nothing had ever happened at all.  
"I've had a very eventful day." I said to myself, "Why can't I just go somewhere and not be attacked?"  
"Get used to it kid. It only gets worse from here." And why did I have to have a grumpy god around.

I finally found the room that Chiron and cool-sword-guy were in – only because you could hear the arguing from metres away from the door.  
I pushed it open, but they didn't seem to notice me as I walked in and found a chair. It was against the far wall and I would have to try and get around both of them. I made my move and almost got hit by the flying hands and stomping feet of Mr Sunshine.  
'_Italian_', I thought.  
I know it was sort of racist to use that stereotype, but the movements were that intense it was almost scary.  
I finally got to the chair and sat down. It was really comfortable and I felt like I could just stay there forever.  
But just as I found my comfort, they noticed me.  
And not for the first time today I thought, '_Great. Just great._'  
"Nico…" Chiron said authoritatively.  
Nico sighed, "Ugh, fine."  
He turned and stormed towards the door where he stopped.  
"Are you coming or not?" he asked without turning.  
"Oh, umm...yeah. Coming." I replied.  
How is it I'm always kept out of the loop? I followed him once again, out of the room and out of the Big House.  
"Cabins." Said Nico at the front steps, "Come on, let's go."  
We walked past the volleyball courts and across the creek that ran through the lake.  
I saw the arena that Travis took me past to the left, but we just kept heading in the same direction until I saw a large group of buildings that I had only glimpsed from Half-Blood Hill.  
"Whoa."  
Nico turned to talk to me, "We'll start at the other side. These are the cabins. Originally there were twelve. One for each god or goddess with a throne. Now there are about twenty; one for my father, Hades, and the other seven for a few minor immortals."  
"You're already a better tour guide than Travis." I said.  
"What do you mean?" he responded.  
"Well Chiron told him to give me a tour and he didn't really tell me anything or take me anywhere other than the forest. Even then, he ditched me."  
"Then you've got a fair bit to see don't you? Come on, I'll show you."  
He was actually being nice. He smiled. A small smile, but a smile all the same. I got him to crack and it wasn't even that hard.  
"Okay." I replied, "Let's do it."


End file.
